Everyone vs the Mercs
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: A series of one-shots of video game characters and anime characters going against our favorite mercenaries. How will this turn out for them?
1. The Great King of Evil

It was a normal day in the 2fort battlefield as the RED team was killing BLU Team, BLU Team killing the RED team, just your average day. However, today was going to be something else. "Attention! The RED Team will be battling someone else today. The BLU Team will be sitting this one out." The Administrator's voice called out.

"Well who are we going to battle?" Scout wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Spy said.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Begin!"

The alarm sounded and everyone went straight for the bridge, ready to take on the newcomer. "I hope it's not that girl again..." Engi said.

Scout growled under his breath. "That pink haired girl with that axe? Oh, she never gave me a chance to attack..."

"If she was to come back, Heavy will give her something else than a sandvich." He muttered.

Suddenly, a dark portal opened up in front of them as they had their weapons at the ready...and then a certain Great King of Evil walked out of the portal. "Who the bloody heck is that?" Sniper asked.

"Hey! You have some nerve appearing in front of our battlefield! State your name and we MAY give you mercy!" Soldier ordered.

The man chuckled. "I am Ganondorf...the Great King of Evil from the land of Hyrule."

"High rule?" Soldier asked. "No one told me there was a rule that was THAT high!" He exclaimed, earning a facepalm from Medic.

Sniper aimed his rifle at Ganondorf. "Steady...steady..."

Ganondorf noticed the dot on his chest and just chuckled. "You have some nerve pointing that weapon at me." He said as he raised his arm up, electricity coming out of it until there was some sort of electric ball in the air, then he launched it right at Sniper.

"Holy dooley!" Sniper exclaimed as he dove out of the way, causing a small explosion when it hit the wall.

"He launched the first attack! ATTAAAAAAAAACK!" Soldier ordered as they all fired at him, but Ganon dove into the water. "Alright, who's brave enough to go after him?"

"Stand back, I'll take him down!" Scout exclaimed as he dove underwater and went into the sewers.

"Heavy and Medic, you go to the entrance to the RED sewers. Demoman, you go to the BLU!" Soldier ordered as they nodded and went their separate ways. "Spy, you do what you do best!"

Spy was already invisible. "Right."

Ganondorf was leaning on a wall and then hearing footsteps coming in. _Big mistake._ He thought and then saw Scout running in. "Heh, sending in the scrawny kid, eh?"

"I'm not a kid, bozo!" Scout exclaimed and then aimed his Force-a-Nature at him. "And you messed with the wrong team!" He attempted to fire but Ganondorf yanked it out of his hand. "What the...?!"

"Hmm...interesting weapon." Ganon said as he tossed it to the side, then seeing Scout taking out the Sandman as he just raised an eyebrow.

"Batter up!" He exclaimed and then swung it, but he just caught it with his hand. "What?!"

"You're starting to bore me." He said as he yanked it out of his hand and then instead of tossing it to the side, he broke it in half, making Scout scream.

"Have mercy on me! I'm delicate, I tell you!"

"Oh don't worry; I'll go easy on you." Ganondorf smirked and then dark aura came out of his hand, and then used Warlock Punch on Scout, sending him flying toward a wall as he was screaming, then he fired another lightning ball of energy towards Scout, easily finishing him off.

"Scout!" Heavy exclaimed as he and Medic went to his aid. "Doktor! Help!"

Medic attempted to revive Scout, but it was no use. "I'm sorry, Heavy...but herr Scout is dead."

"NO!" He yelled and then glared at Ganondorf who was laughing evilly. "Tiny evil baby man will pay for this!" He exclaimed and looked at Medic. "Hit charge!"

"Ya." Medic said as he activated the Ubercharge.

Something tells me they're invincible... Ganondorf thought. I might need to ignore them for now. He said as he then ran off.

"OH! RUN! RUUUUN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

In the BLU Sewers, Ganondorf was already walking through after easily avoiding Heavy and Medic and walked up the stairs. "Aye!" A voice exclaimed, catching his attention to see Demoman aiming his Loose Cannon at him. "You better surrender now or you're gonna get a cannon up your arse!"

Ganondorf chuckled. "Hmph...I'm not one to give up so easily." He said as he walked over to Demoman, as he fired multiple cannonballs at him, but Ganondorf simply brushed them aside with his own arm.

Demoman growled under his breath. "Ya leave me with no choice, lad." He said, taking out the Eyelander. "Time to cut some bloody heads off!"

"A sword user, eh?" Ganon smirked as he took out his own sword. "Let's see if you can keep up!" He said and then they slashed each other multiple times as they ended up clashing, but then he kicked Demoman in the chest to knock him down.

"Ach! That was bloody cheatin' the-" His sentence was cut short because he was then impaled in the heart, instantly killing them.

"Hmm..." He looked at the Eyelander and then picked it up. "I might use this for later." He said as he sheathed his sword while strapping the Eyelander on his back, then he walked away.

"Agh!" Heavy exclaimed, looking at Demoman. "Demoman is dead!"

"Oh, this is not good!" Medic exclaimed.

"Medic, there's still seven of us! There is no way a tiny baby man can take us all on!"

"You're right." Medic nodded as they walked straight ahead, looking for the great king of evil...and they kept walking, Heavy's head suddenly came flying off, making Medic scream.

Ganondorf was waiting behind a wall with the Eyelander in his hand. "Head!" The Eyelander exclaimed.

"Now there's six of you." He said, forcing Medic to bring out his Blutsauger and fire directly at him, but Ganon kept walking, shrugging off the little syringes as he grabbed Medic by the throat. "Farewell, doctor."

"No...NO!" Medic yelled as Ganondorf Flame Choked him until he went limp, dropping him and then he walked away.

"Mmph!" Pyro's voice screamed as she saw Heavy, Medic and Demoman dead. "Mmph mmph mmph!" She took out the Flamethrower and went straight for Ganondorf.

"I see ya!" Sniper aimed at Ganondorf, aiming directly at him, but he fired another ball of energy at him, forcing him to dive away. "I hate that bloody thing!" Sniper exclaimed as he got up, to see Ganon not near the bridge. "Ah piss...he's in the red base."

"Hmm..." Ganondorf stopped walking. "You have some nerve to follow me." He said as he turned around to look at Pyro aiming the flamethrower at him.

"Mmph! Mmph mmph mmph!"

"Speak up, I can't hear you." Ganondorf said, causing Pyro to sigh and take off the mask, as he blinked in surprise. "Now this is a surprise, I never once thought that you were a girl."

"Shut up!" She glared at him. "It's time to avenge my comrades!" She then lit up the flamethrower, but Ganon dove to the side. "Burn! BUUUURN!" She laughed maniacally as she chased after him.

_She's going to run out of flames eventually..._ He thought as he ran around while dodging the flames until he tripped on nothing and fell to the ground. What did I trip on?

_Thanks, Spy._ Pyro thought and then looked at Ganondorf, smirking like a maniac. "Now...BURN!" She yelled, but no flames came out. "Wh-what?!"

"Just as I thought." Ganondorf said as he yanked the flamethrower from her. "You ran out of flame." He smirked.

"H-hold on a second here! You wouldn't hurt a girl, would you?" She asked.

Ganondorf laughed. "I'm the Great King of Evil, I do not have mercy on women." He said, dark aura coming out of his fist as her eyes widened, and then she screamed in pain as Spy's eyes widened.

_That's barbaric!_ Spy thought.

Sniper came running down to help aid Pyro and Spy, but he only saw a corpse of Pyro and the smirk on Ganon's face. "Oh, that's it." Sniper said as he took out a jar of jarate. "Heads up!"

Ganondorf side stepped out of the way and once it hit the ground, it splashed on poor Spy, causing him to cry out in disgust. "There you are." He said as he Flame Choked the now visible Spy, and then walked straight to Sniper, as he took out the kukri and slashed him, but he blocked with the Eyelander and then slashed his arm off.

"Agh!" He cried out in pain, and then got Warlock Punched away.

"Two left." He said as he walked out, only to get blasted by four rockets, taking him straight to a wall.

"You should've heard the Sentry." Engineer said. "Welp, you might as well sit there while the Sentry starts shooting you up." He smirked.

Ganondorf looked at Engineer. "You...don't know who you're dealing with." He said as the Triforce of Power glowed in his hand, and then he transformed into a humongous beast wielding two swords as Engineer AND the Sentry started shaking in fear.

"HELP!" He yelled, but it was too late. Ganon immediately impaled him and then took out the Sentry as he then started tearing up the place, looking for Soldier.

"You stop messing with my battlefield!" Soldier's voice ordered as Ganon turned to see him on top of the bridge. "I eat pigs like you for breakfast! You don't scare me!" He exclaimed as he fired rockets from his Liberty Launcher, but Ganon slashed them away and then slashed down, destroying part of the bridge, but Soldier rocket jumped up and took out the Market Gardener. "FOR AMERICA!" He yelled, but Ganon basically grabbed him. "OOOF!"

Ganon looked at Soldier in the eyes. "You wanna rumble and settle this like men? We can do this like men!" He exclaimed, but Ganon threw him down on the ground and then stepped on the poor guy, making him cry out in pain until he was impaled by Ganon's swords, then he transformed back to his normal self.

"Hmph, what a bunch of weaklings." He said, activating a dark portal before walking in.

"You failed!" The Administrator called out to them.  
===================================================================================================

**Remember the fight with Yuno Gasai? Someone had to go and give me an idea about what would happen if people faced off the mercs. Darn it, Flash!**

**So you'll get video game characters facing off against the mercs. Who knows, I might throw in some anime characters too!**


	2. Celestial Wizard

**To Flashfire912: You sure do, buddy. :P**

Scout walked out of the respawn area, having an annoyed look. "Freaking evil kings..."

"Tell me about it..." Engineer muttered. "I would've had him if he didn't go all giant pig on me."

"Or beheading Heavy." Medic said.

Heavy pounded his fists. "If I ever see that baby again, I will SQUASH him like bug!"

"I would've backstabbed him..." Spy sighed. "But no, I was too shocked to see what he was doing to Pyro."

"Mmph." Pyro muttered under her mask.

"Men, we might have lost that battle..." Soldier said. "But we did NOT lose our pride! Next time we face him, we will destroy him and we will NOT spread out!"

"Attention! A new person is approaching! Get to the battlements!" The Administrator exclaimed.

"This better be an easy one." Scout said as they approached the bridge.

"Five, four, three, two, one! Begin!"

A portal opened up and spat out a blonde female. "Ow..." She groaned. "Huh? Where am I?"

"You're kidding me...ANOTHER girl?!" Demoman exclaimed.

"She doesn't seem to be holding any weapons..." Spy mused.

The girl looked at them. "Uh...do you have any idea where I am?"

"2fort." Spy replied. "And who are you?"

"Lucy Heartfilia." She replied and then looked around. "Funny...do you have any idea where I can get back to Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail?" Soldier asked. "What in the world is tha-" He noticed the mark on her hand. "BOYS, OPEN FIRE! SHE'S FROM A SATANIC CULT!"

"Wait, what?" Lucy looked at him funny. "Fairy Tail's a guild..."

"SAME DIFFERENCE!" Soldier yelled. "FIRE!"

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Lucy exclaimed, but too late...everyone opened fire at her as she quickly hid in the BLU Base.

"What a baby." Heavy said as he walked over to the BLU Base.

_These guys are nuts! First they're friendly and they all start to attack!_ Lucy thought. _I don't want to fight them..._ She glanced at her keys. _But they leave me with no choice._

"Where ARE you?" Medic's voice called out as Lucy glanced out.

_Great, I got a fat guy and a doctor to deal with..._ She thought and looked outside._ Everyone's gone..._ Suddenly, a sniper bullet nearly hit her. _Whoa!_

"This time, I won't miss!" Sniper exclaimed as he reloaded.

_Ah geez, this whole place is crazy!_ She thought as she quickly ran off to hide somewhere else as she was then at the BLU courtyard. _I need a distraction..._ She pulled out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!"

"You called, princess?" Virgo asked.

"I need you to distract those men while I try to find a way to defend myself." Lucy ordered.

"You got it. I'll distract them with my dancing!" Virgo exclaimed as Lucy ran up the stairs and then went inside the base as Heavy and Medic came out and saw Virgo dancing.

"Uh..." Heavy looked at Virgo. "Little girl changed into a maid?"

"Fascinating..." Medic looked at her before they heard someone screaming in the base. "In there!" He exclaimed as they ran up...and then Scout bumped into Virgo.

"Excuse me, miss...have you seen..." His voice trailed off, looking at Virgo. "Hey...mind if I dance with you?"

"I don't see why not." Virgo said.

Back with Lucy, she groaned. "Stupid stairs..." She muttered and then heard Heavy and Medic coming down. _Crap!_ She thought and then ran into the intelligence room. "Oh great, a dead end!"

"I wonder if she's in the intelligence room?" Medic wondered.

_Uh oh!_ Lucy exclaimed as she dived into the corner. _Please don't come looking for me over here..._ She thought.

"Hmm..." Heavy looked around. "Little girl is not in here."

"I wonder..." Medic went to check out the corner.

"AAAH! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Lucy screamed, throwing a little rock at them as it bounced off Heavy's belly as they both looked at each other.

"Well, this is easy." Heavy smirked, revving up his gun and smirking sadistically.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy screamed as Taurus came out of nowhere and smacked the both of them away with his axe.

"How dare you almost kill my beautiful Lucy!" Taurus glared at them. "Now I'm going to make you pay."

"Medic! Hit charge!"

"Uh...i'm not fully charged yet!" Medic exclaimed as Heavy growled under his breath and tried to aim at Taurus, but Taurus slashed the minigun in half.

"Sasha!" Heavy exclaimed in horror.

Lucy looked on in shock as blood splattered everywhere while hearing Medic and Heavy screaming as some blood landed right on her cheek. _Holy crap!_ She thought as Taurus walked up to her.

"I know, it's gruesome...but hey, at least they won't bother you anymore." He chuckled. "Now, how about a kiss?"

"Um...you're covered in blood. How about another time?"

"Alright, see yooooou later!" He waved and then disappeared.

"I'm going to have a hard time forgetting that." Lucy said, looking at Medic's Ubersaw as she picked it up. "I don't know why I'm doing this..." She muttered as she walked up the stairs...to see Virgo and Scout still dancing. "Hey Virgo! Why don't you give him a surprise?" She asked.

"You got it!" Virgo exclaimed as she then spun Scout around.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Scout exclaimed as he was dizzy for a few seconds and then saw Virgo totally gone, only seeing Lucy. "Hey hey! There you are!" He smirked, and then a shadow overlapped him. "Huh?" He looked up to see a gorilla-sized Virgo about to land on him. "Mother..." He said before getting squished...and blood splattering everywhere as the Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol was lying down near the stairs.

"Ouch..." Lucy winced at this and noticed Scout's pistol as she then picked it up and then put it in her pocket. _Might need to defend myself...but why am I doing this?_ She wondered as Virgo changed back...and her whole front was covered in blood.

"Oh...I might need to take a shower when I get back..." Virgo said. "Mind if I go change?"

"Sure." Lucy nodded as Virgo disappeared while she walked up the other stairs and looked at the respawn area. "Respawn?" She read before shrugging it off and walked near the sniping area before she nearly got shot in the ankle, causing her to scream.

"Agh! Missed again..." Sniper muttered, as he reloaded while Lucy took cover as she looked at the pistol.

_I don't want to...but considering my options here...I have no choice._ She thought as she peeked out, then the bullet grazed her ear.

"PIECE OF PISS!" Sniper yelled as Lucy revealed herself and then aimed at him. "Why do I keep miss-oh?" He wondered as Lucy fired at him...but missed and hit the scope of the rifle. "Ha! You missed!" He smirked as he aimed at her, but then realizing that the lens is cracked. "Ah, piss..." He muttered and then had an idea as he ran back in the respawn area while Lucy jumped down.

"Well that should keep him busy for a while." She said as she walked straight on the bridge, but then heard heavy breathing as she cautiously turned her head to see Pyro with the flamethrower. "OH CRAP!" She yelled as she quickly looked down to see water and then she got on the ledge. "See ya!" She waved before jumping down and into the water.

"Mmph mmph mmph!" Pyro giggled as she took out the Neon Annihilator and went after her.

_Oh great, just what I needed!_ Lucy thought but then thought of something. _Wait a second..._ She took out a key. _Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!_ She thought and then Aquarius appeared, forcing Pyro to stop and look at her.

"Any reason why you summoned me in sewer water?" Aquarius asked in annoyance.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and then looked to see water coming out of the sewers. _Oh my gosh! This is nasty!_ She thought.

"Oh never mind..." Aquarius rolled her eyes as she then pushed Pyro with her urn straight to a wall while Pyro growled under her breath and took out her shotgun. "Lucy...you better do something!"

Lucy gulped as she took out the pistol and then fired several shots at Pyro, as she yelled in pain before going limp. _Oh my gosh...I killed him!_

Aquarius blinked a few times and then looked at Lucy. "Well...i'm impressed." She said, smiling at her before disappearing.

_Why do I have this feeling that killing everyone here is my ticket out of here?_ She wondered. _Can't I just brutally injure them?_ She thought and then looked at Pyro's corpse. _I wonder..._

In the sewer, Lucy was dragging Pyro until they got to a dry spot and then started taking off the mask. "Whoa! This guy is a girl?!" She exclaimed and then took off the suit. "Well...might as well disguise myself..."

Above, Demoman was looking around with his Loose Cannon and then decided to take a drink as he pulled out his bottle and started drinking...then he saw "Pyro" walk up to him. "Aye! Have you seen that girl around?" He asked.

"Mmmph mmph." She shrugged.

"Eh, whatever. We'll find that girl eventually...she can't hide forever." He said and then looked at his bottle. "Want a sip?"

_I don't drink...but...what if..._ Lucy thought and then nodded.

"Here ya go." Demoman said as Lucy took it...and then she swung the bottle on Demoman's head. "Mother...is that you?" He asked before falling to the ground unconscious.

_That takes care of him._ Lucy thought as she kept walking.

"Pyro!" A voice exclaimed, forcing Lucy to stop and then she looked to see Soldier walking up to her. "Where is your flamethrower, soldier?"

"Um...mmph mmph?" She asked.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Soldier asked. "Go find your flamethrower!"

"Mmph." She nodded and then walked away.

"Wait." Soldier stopped her. "Since when you skinny? I always thought you were fat."

Lucy blinked, and then a fiery aura surrounded her as she turned around. "MMPH MMMPH!" She yelled.

"Uh, Pyro?" He asked with concern and then Lucy took out the Ubersaw. "Wait a minute, since when did you get Medic's Ubersa-" It hit him. "Uh oh..." He said as he tried to punch her, but Lucy slashed his arm off in complete anger and then beheaded the man.

"Mmmph mmmph mm-" Lucy took off the mask. "MAN, it's hard to breath in that thing!" She exclaimed and then glared at him. "Never call a girl fat." She said and then angrily walked away...then turning around and firing at one of his grenades...RIGHT when Demoman woke up.

"Ugh...my bloody head..." He muttered and then saw Lucy. "Bloody crap! It's you!" He exclaimed and then the grenade exploded, taking Demoman with it.

"Hmph." She walked away before walking in the courtyard, where she heard Engi playing on his guitar while the Sentry was on look out as she looked down to see one of Pyro's flare grenades. _It's worth a try._ She thought as she took it off and then threw it up until it landed on Engi's lap.

"What in the heck...?" He wondered as he curiously looked at it. "Pyro's flare grenades?" He asked and then looked down to see a pistol aimed directly at the grenade. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." He said before Lucy fired at the grenade, causing it to explode and Engi screaming in agony.

_Why can't I stop killing?_ Lucy wondered as she walked up the stairs and back into the battlements where she saw Sniper looking around with his Huntsman.

"Alright, where the bloody heck are you?" Sniper asked as he wasn't hearing Lucy's footsteps. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He smirked and then felt a pistol on his head. "Aw piss..." He muttered quietly as he turned his head to see Lucy. "Disguising yourself as Pyro...well played." He muttered before being shot in the head.

Lucy took the mask off again and looked at Sniper. "I'm sorry..." She muttered as she turned around...only to see Spy in front of her.

"You have done well..." He admitted and then Lucy aimed the pistol directly at her.

"Once I'm through with you...i'll be heading back home!" Lucy told him.

"Yes, you will...but..." Spy looked at her. "I can see in your eyes that you don't want to do this. Your arms are trembling, there are tears forming in your eyes and to top it all off...you're hesitating." He said. "This is the first time you ever held a weapon, correct?"

"Y-yeah."

"I thought so." Spy said while holding the Ambassador and aiming at her. "To be quite honest with you, I do not want to shoot and kill a girl...but since we're hired mercenaries, I am given no choice."

"Please...forgive me." She said and then pulled the trigger, but it just clicked. _Oh no..._

"Ah...you seem to have run out of bullets..." He said, aiming the Ambassador at her. "You have done well...but now it's over. Farewell."

Lucy quickly took Pyro's suit off before dodging Spy's bullet and then took out her whip. _Only chance I got._ She thought and revealed herself.

"A whip?" Spy raised an eyebrow. "What good would that do?" He asked as Lucy threw the whip and then it grabbed the Ambassador before yanking it out of Spy's hand. "What the?!"

"I'm not out of tricks yet." Lucy said, aiming at Spy and then fired directly at his heart.

"Y-you..." Spy looked at her. "You're...better than I thought you'd be." He said as he fell to the ground. _My only regret right now...is asking her what do they do in this Fairy Tail guild..._ He thought before he hit the ground, dead.

"You failed!" The administrator scolded as Lucy dropped the Ambassador.

"This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life..." She muttered before glowing and then disappearing back to the Fairy Tail guild.  
==================================================================================================

**I wasn't planning on having Lucy in here, but when I got a request...I started getting ideas.**

**Speaking of requests, I'm open to them!**


	3. Time Stopping Maid

Spy walked out of the respawn area, deep in thought. "What's the matter?" Engi asked.

"Before that girl killed me, I was wondering what this Fairy Tail guild does...but it's too late now."

"It's a cult." Soldier said. "Guilds are ALWAYS cults!" He said and then looked at Medic and Heavy. "What's the matter with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"An axe-wielding cow to be precise." Medic said, shuddering. "I am never going to look at a cow the same way again."

"Or a maid." Scout shuddered.

"We have a newcomer approaching! Get to the battlements!" The administrator ordered.

"Let's give this newcomer a proper greeting!" Soldier exclaimed as they all rushed out to the battlements, their weapons at the ready.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Begin!"

A portal opened up and then a maid walked out of it, holding a tray full of tea. "What the...?" She wondered.

"Ah crap, it's a maid!" Scout exclaimed.

"That's strange...I was about to give this to mistress Remilia and now I'm here?" She wondered and then looked at them. "Excuse me, do you have any idea where I am?"

"The last time we answered, we got our butts annihilated by a female from this cult named Fairy Tail!" Soldier exclaimed.

"Fairy Tail?" The maid raised an eyebrow.

"What's your name, miss?" Engi asked as everyone looked at him. "What? Someone's gotta be a gentleman."

"Sakuya Izayoi." She replied. "I don't suppose you know a way back to the mansion?"

"A mansion?" Spy asked.

"Yes."

"Rich people..." Soldier muttered. "They think they're all that!" He exclaimed, aiming his Liberty Launcher. "Well I'll tell you, Miss Sakuya...rich people do not belong in my battlefield!" He exclaimed as he opened fire, but she disappeared. "Uh...did anyone see that?"

"Oh good, I'm not alone." Demoman said.

"Oi!" Sniper got their attention and then pointed on top of the bridge.

"How did she get up there?" Scout wondered.

Sakuya sighed. "I wish you hadn't done that." She said, noticing Sniper aiming at her and then fired at her head, but once the bullet was close to her head, she disappeared.

"What?!" He exclaimed, and then he cried out in pain before he fell to the ground, dead as they saw a knife on his back and then seeing Sakuya standing where Sniper was.

"That maid is a spy!" Soldier exclaimed. "FIRE!" He ordered, but before they did...knives surrounded them and Sakuya was at the other side of the bridge as they all yelled in pain, but none of them fell to their death.

"If you give up now, I won't have to kill you." Sakuya said.

"We don't give up! Giving up is for sissies!" Soldier exclaimed as they all ran straight for her.

"Fine...you give me no choice." Sakuya said, disappearing once again.

"An escape artist, eh?" Soldier exclaimed. "WELL THAT WON'T WORK, MISS HOUDINI!" He yelled. "EVERYONE SPREAD OUT AND FIND THAT DISAPPEARING MAID!" He yelled as everyone nodded and took off.

_One at a time, huh?_ Sakuya thought as she was in the BLU base, leaning on a wall as she took out her spell cards. _If they think they can take me down easily...they have another thing coming._

"How does one little baby maid escape so easily?" Heavy wondered.

"Maybe she's a witch." Medic said.

"Babies are not witches, they would have to fly in order to be a witch."

"Fair point." Medic nodded as they entered the courtyard.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked as they turned to see the maid.

"Ha! Little baby is just asking to die!" Heavy smirked as he opened fire, but she disappeared and reappeared behind Medic, backstabbing him as Heavy heard Medic screaming as he turned to see him dead. "Doktor! NO!" He yelled.

"You're next." Sakuya said, and then Heavy dropped his minigun and pulled up his fists, making her raise an eyebrow.

"We fight like men." He said.

"Okay..." She dropped the knife. "Bring it."_ Luckily for me, Meiling taught me a couple lessons._ She thought and then punched Heavy, but he blocked with his own hand, but then she kicked him to the side, but that didn't even faze him as he then twisted her arm, making her wince and then headbutted her, then he punched her right in the stomach, making her cough out blood and then pushed her away.

Heavy then moved his fingers a little while getting in a certain position. "POW!" He yelled, launching Sakuya straight to a wall. "Ha ha!" He chuckled as he walked over to her while Sakuya weakly looked at him. "You are no match for me!" He smirked while getting close to her. "I have plan for you. MORE PAIN."

"That's what you think..." Sakuya winced and then taking out a spell card. "Illusion Ghost: Jack the Ludo Bile!" She exclaimed, as Heavy then received heavy damage as he yelled in pain while Sakuya weakly got up while wiping blood from her mouth while Heavy was glaring at her and then he lunged straight to her, letting out a war cry but Sakuya quickly grabbed the knife she dropped and then stabbed Heavy with it, his eyes widening. "I'm not one to go down easily." She said, removing the knife and watching Heavy fall limp.

Sakuya put the knife away and then fell on one knee. "Man, he was too strong..." She thought and then looked at Medic's medigun. _He's a medic...so I wonder..._ She thought as she took it, flipped the switch and then feeling better, her wounds healing. "That takes care of it." She said as she walked away from the mess.

As she kept walking, she heard short bursts of a flamethrower as she curiously followed the noise to see Pyro spy checking all over the place, her back turned to Sakuya. _Wasting his flames...in the sewer of all places?_ She wondered.

"Mmph mmmph mmph." Pyro said.

"I've seen slippery Spies, but this is ridiculous." Engi said as he built his Sentry in the sewer. "How about trying outside?"

"Mmph." Pyro nodded and then walked away while Engi started building his Dispenser.

_So he's like Nitori...she never stops building inventions._ She thought as she slowly walked over...until she got to a certain point as the Sentry alerted Engi as he turned over.

"Ah, there you are." He said. "If you take another step, I'm afraid you'll be destroyed by this Sentry." He told her. "So I suggest you stop what you're doing and surrender."

"I never surrender." Sakuya said, pulling out a knife and then threw it straight on, making a direct bull's-eye on the Sentry, causing it to malfunction and then blow up.

"Sentry down!" Engi exclaimed as he pulled out his Frontier Justice and fired, but before the bullets could reach her, she disappeared. "Uh oh." He said as he quickly turned around to try and block the knife with his wrench, but he got a knife to the head instead.

"MMMPH!" A muffled voice screamed as Sakuya turned to see the fire bug glaring at her through her mask.

"You probably have no flames left." Sakuya said. "I mean, you were wasting all of it. Why were you doing that?"

"Mmmph mmmph mmph."

"Come again?" She asked, causing Pyro to facepalm and take off the mask. _That guy is a girl?_ She thought.

"I said, that I was spy checking."

"What the heck is spy checking?"

"Well you see..." Pyro said before stopping herself. "Oh no, if I start telling you, you'd simply kill me in mid-explanation."

_I wouldn't... I'm actually a good listener._ She thought, and then seeing Pyro's crazy eyes. _Why do those eyes remind me of Flandre?_

"BURN!" She smirked, but no flames came out. "Oh come on..."

"I tried to tell you." Sakuya sighed, taking out a spell card...and then noticed Pyro taking out the Detonator as she fired at her, but Sakuya jumped to the side...but it exploded, sending a few sparks on her arm, burning her a little. _Ow..._ She winced before dodging more Detonator shots.

"BURN! BURN! BUUUUUUUUUUURN!" Pyro laughed maniacally before she ran out of shots. "Gah!" She exclaimed as she took out the Axtinguisher and then slashed her several times, but kept missing.

"Scarred Soul: Soul Sculpture!" Sakuya exclaimed, as Pyro cried out in pain as she was launched to the wall, dropping her axe as Sakuya picked it up.

"Ow..." She muttered and saw Sakuya with the axe. "You son of a-OW!" She yelled, seeing a knife on each foot to pin her down. "No!"

"I don't usually wield an axe...but whatever." Sakuya said, raising it up in the air.

Demoman walked around the RED base and then heard Pyro screaming in agony before dying. "Ach! Not good!" He exclaimed and then looked at his Sticky Bomb Launcher, giving himself a most fabulous idea.

Sakuya dropped the axe and then flew off, and then a baseball almost hit her in the head. "What the?" She wondered and then seeing a Flying Guillotine coming toward her as she paused time, took the handle and then resumed it.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Scout exclaimed. "I should've had you!"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to not to throw sharp weapons?" Sakuya asked before throwing it back...a little harder than Scout's throw, hitting him RIGHT in the chest as he screamed in pain. "Because you might hurt someone." She said and then looked at him as she landed. _Who lets a kid on a battlefield anyways?_ She wondered before walking in the Red Base.

"Aye!" Demoman's voice caught her attention as she looked to see him on a platform. "Ye just walked into my sticky bomb minefield, lady! If you make a sudden move, I'll blow you up!" He smirked.

"Clever." Sakuya said, as she disappeared and reappearing behind Demoman. "But not clever enough." She said, kicking him down and into the field as he was screaming as he landed, and adding insult to injury...his own body weight pressed the button, causing the whole field to explode while Sakuya casually walked away...only to get hit in the head by a sudden shovel, knocking her unconscious.

When she finally came around, she saw she was hanging upside down on rope and seeing Soldier and Spy in front of her. "Morning sleeping beauty." Soldier said. "Heh, I hope you enjoyed killing my men because now...I am going to watch you suffer."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You got anything smart to say now before I blow your brains out?" He asked.

"You should've hung me upside down with chains." Sakuya said, as she then landed on her feet. "Because honestly...you made that too easy for me." She said before throwing a knife at his head.

"Oh..." Soldier said before getting hit by the knife as Sakuya looked at Spy.

"You're the only one left." She said.

"Indeed." Spy nodded, taking out his knife. "Let's settle this like gentleman!"

_I'm not a guy..._ Sakuya thought. _But a knife duel does sound interesting._ She thought, taking out another one and then they both lunged right for each other, clashing multiple times.

"How is it that you have so many knives? Do you have an unlimited supply, perhaps?" Spy asked.

"I never tell anyone how many knives I have." Sakuya explained, slashing him.

"Alright...just wondering." Spy said as they kept lunging and attacking until finally Sakuya slashed upward, making Spy's knife go flying up in the air and then impaling him. "Impressive...moves..." He said before falling to the ground.

"Hmph." Sakuya turned around. "Now...to find a way out of here." She said before she heard a very loud noise and then she got impaled from behind the knee, making her yell in pain.

"Hello again, dumbbell!" Spy's voice chuckled as she looked to see him walking up to her.

"H-how are you...?"

Spy revealed his Dead Ringer. "Clever, isn't it?" He smirked before taking out his Ambassador and aimed at her head. "If you try to disappear, I will notice the blood and then turn around before you can backstab me." He said. "You have run out of tricks."

"I don't think so." Sakuya said as suddenly knives surrounded him and then Spy saw his gun AND the Dead Ringer taken from his hands.

"Ugh...merde..." He muttered before being impaled by tons of Sakuya's knives as he screamed in pain before falling to his death.

"You failed!" The Administrator exclaimed while Sakuya looked at her wound.

"I need to visit Eirin before going back to the mansion." She said before disappearing.  
===================================================================================================

**Their first encounter with Touhou and it ended up badly. I have a few more Touhou characters they'll meet...**


	4. Lightning!

Soldier came walking out of the respawn area, grumbling to himself. "First I get destroyed by a girl from a cult...then I get killed by a maid."

"A disappearing maid, to be precise." Demoman told him.

"Oh shut it." He said. "That girl is a witch and I need to go online and print me some wanted posters for that maid."

"What about the girl from that Fairy Tail gui-" Soldier gave Scout a hard glare. "Uh...Fairy Tail cult?"

"That's better." Soldier said. "And IF I have enough copies, I might use her too."

"Good luck, we don't have a camera. How would people know who they are?" Engineer asked.

"Engi...there's a thing called markers and crayons." Soldier told him.

_That might not be accurate..._ Engi thought.

"Attention! Get to the battlements! Someone is coming!"

"Okay, forget the coloring...it's battle time." Soldier said as they ran out.

"Mmmph mmph mmph." Pyro told Engi.

"I know, he's not the best at drawing, but you gotta give him an A for effort." He said as they walked out.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Begin!"

A dark portal appeared in front of the bridge. "Oh, I see...we're getting Mr. Piggy again, huh?" Soldier asked. "Well this time, I come prepared! I got a butter knife and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Bloody heck, man! It's a Half-Zatoichi, not a butter knife!" Demoman told him.

"Ah, same thing." He said, causing Demoman and Medic to facepalm as Ganondorf did not appear from the portal...but a hooded figure. "Wow! That pig lost several pounds."

Already, an anime tic mark appeared on the figure's forehead. "Who are you calling a pig?!" It asked, sounding female.

"And the pig is also a cross-dresser. Who knew?"

"I am NOT a pig, you idiot!" She exclaimed, taking off the hood to reveal it was Larxene. "Do I look like a pig to you?!"

"Only pigs wear THAT kind of hairstyle!" He taunted, which just angered Larxene even more.

"That's it...I am going to kill you."

"Ha! Not when I have this bad boy!" Soldier smirked, unsheathing the Half-Zatoichi. "Do your worst!"

"LIGHTNING!" Larxene yelled, as a lightning bolt hit Soldier from above, making him scream in pain as he fell on his back.

"I'm okay!" Soldier exclaimed, raising his hand up, but another lightning bolt hit him, making him scream in pain again until his hand fell, causing Medic to kneel down and check for a pulse.

"Soldier is dead." He said.

"Alright, coward! Now you asked for it!" Heavy exclaimed, aiming his Minigun at her as they all fired at her, but she quickly ran off.

"I'll go after her." Scout said as he ran off while Pyro, Heavy, Medic and Demoman dove into the water to greet her in the BLU Base.

"What a bunch of idiots..." Larxene muttered. "They think they can kill me? Hmph, morons." She said and then walked around. "I'd rather be hanging out with Marluxia, but noooo, Saix decides to send me on a mission to destroy these losers." She muttered, and then she got hit in the head with a baseball. "Ow!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit ya...no wait, yeah I did." Scout smirked.

Larxene gave him an icy cold glare. "You just dug your own grave, buddy."

"Oh, I am SO scared." He said sarcastically and then aimed his Force-a-Nature at her, but she dodged the bullets really fast and then kicked him down, knocking the Force-a-Nature away. "Oh yeah?" He aimed his Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol, but Larxene yanked it off of his hand and threw it to the side, then she summoned her knives. "Oh geez!"

"I am going to ENJOY this." She smirked.

Engineer was done building his Sentry in the courtyard where he heard Scout screaming in pain until the screaming faded. "What kind of mess did he get himself into this time?" He wondered.

"Go go go!" Heavy ordered. "Little Scout is in trouble!" He exclaimed, but as they got out of the sewer, they saw a blood stained floor, the remains of Scout, and Larxene with her coat completely covered in blood and some blood on her cheek.

"Oh goody, more people..." Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you messed with the wrong team!" Demoman exclaimed, unsheathing Nessie's Nine Iron and attempted to ram her with the Splendid Screen, but she quickly jumped to the side as he accidentally rammed right into a wall. "OOOF!"

_Seriously?_ Larxene thought before throwing several knives at his back, making him yell in pain as he fell to the ground, dead. _Wow, what a wimp._ She thought.

"Hit charge!" Heavy ordered as Medic noticed and activated the Ubercharge, as he started laughing. "I AM BULLETPROOF!"

_Well, crap..._ Larxene thought as she quickly ran off into the courtyard and into the base.

"Pyro! Split up!" Heavy ordered as Pyro nodded and went to the long corridor while he and Medic chased after her.

Larxene was inside the base as she decided to go into the long corridor, but was greeted by flames._ Ah great..._ She thought as she turned around and then ran off...only to be greeted by a smiling Heavy and Medic. _Oh come on!_

"We got you surrounded." Medic said. "Any last words?"

"Don't corner an Organization XIII member." She said.

"Mmmph mmph?" Pyro wondered.

"Organization what?" Medic asked as Larxene spun around with electricity firing out of her arms, laughing sadistically as all three of them screamed in pain, and then the electricity somehow overloaded the Medigun causing it to light up and explode, killing Medic.

After Larxene was done spinning around and lighting up the place, she looked at Heavy and Pyro, and throwing her knives at their hearts. "Too easy." She said and then looked at Pyro. "What's behind the mask?" She wondered as she knelt down. _Maybe it's a really cute guy._ She thought, but when she pulled the mask off, her eyes widened. _Or it's just a girl._ She growled in annoyance.

"Cute guys always hide in masks but NO, not this one!" Larxene exclaimed., throwing more knives at Pyro and then walking away out of pure anger. "Hmm...I took down six of them...weren't there nine?" She wondered and then smirked. "Let's have some fun."

"Figures..." Sniper muttered as it started raining. "It always has to rain on days like this." He said and then spotted movement. "Hey, who goes there?" He asked, as it didn't respond and then ran forward. "I see ya!" He said and then sniped her in the head. "You may have lightning powers, but you weren't lightning fast!" He taunted and then he got poked on the shoulder. "Hmm?"

"You just killed one of my clones." She said and then kicked him hard enough to send him flying to the water below. "LIGHTNING!" She yelled, as the rain made it more powerful as it not only electrified the water, but most of the sewers as well as Sniper was screaming in agony before going limp. "Note to self, use that on Demyx the next time it rains in our world." She said. "...And Axel and Roxas." She stopped herself. "...Maybe Xion too." She then walked away.

"Your sadisticness intrigues me." A voice said as Larxene turned around, her knives at the ready.

"Show yourself or I'm gonna have to tear this place upside-down just to find you." She ordered.

"Alright..." Spy revealed himself to her.

"Oh, so you can go invisible, I see." She said.

"Only temporarily." He explained. "It seems you have a thing for hurting people."

"Only when I'm pissed off...which is pretty much all the time."

"I see." He nodded. "If you side with us, we may have a chance to defeat the BLU Team or anyone else that decides to show up in our battlefield."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to betray the Organization."

"What a shame...you could've been our tenth class." Spy said, pulling out his Ambassador and fired, but Larxene ducked and kicked him right in the chest, knocking him straight to a wall as she threw her knives at him, pinning him to the wall. "Your speed...it's incredible..."

"Hmph, whatever." Larxene said, before firing lightning right at him as he screamed in pain before ending up dead as she walked away and peeked behind a corner to see Engineer just sitting casually while the Sentry was on high alert. _Hmm, if I trigger that thing, I'm good as dead._ She thought but then thought of Spy's Ambassador. _What if..._

Engineer sighed. "Man, why do I have to sit around and do nothing?" He asked, completely unaware that a gun was aimed at him.

_I'm pretty good at throwing knives and hitting my targets...so I'm pretty sure a gun won't be a problem._ She thought, aiming at Engi's head.

Engineer stood up. "Well, I guess I'll go check on that teleporter." He said as he turned around...only to be shot in the head by the gun.

_Bulls-eye!_ She fistpumped.

"You failed!" The Administrator scolded.

"Man, I can't wait to see Demyx's face when I point this at him the next time he annoys me." She smirked as she opened up a portal and then walked in with the Ambassador.  
====================================================================================================

**This character was requested by Taranodongirl1...who also requested an Elfen Lied character. ...Be right back, I need to check out that anime.  
**

**Meanwhile, Demyx is screaming in fear that Larxene now has a gun...**


	5. Crazy Flower Power

Sniper opened the respawn door and was grumbling to himself. "How is it that she can clone herself?" He wondered.

"I dunno..." Spy said. "I tried to recruit her, but she wasn't interested...and what's worse, I seem to have lost my Ambassador."

"That girl had it." Engi said. "I bet she took it."

"Merde...that was my best gun." He said, taking out his ol' revolver. "I guess I'll have to use this instead.

"Okay, give me your best opinion." Soldier said, shoving a paper in their face. "Does this look accurate from that cult girl?" The drawing was absolutely hideous, Lucy was an abomination of a stick figure.

"Soldier...this is hideous." Spy said.

"Thank you! Cults are always hideous."

Spy facepalmed. "I do not think guilds are cults..."

"Oh yes they are!"

"No, they're not."

"Yes, the-"

"We have someone coming! Get to the battlements!" A voice interrupted.

"TO THE BATTLEMENTS!" Soldier yelled and then ran off.

"Arguing with that idiot is like trying to convince Pyro that there is no such thing as a Balloonicorn."

Pyro was about to put her mask on and then glared at Spy, flipping him off and then walking away. "Don't listen to him, Mr. Balloonicorn, he's just jealous." She said before putting the mask on.

Medic blinked. "And they say I lost it..."

"Five, four, three, two, one, Begin!"

A portal opened and out came a certain brunette princess with an orange dress. "A princess?" Scout asked.

"Oh great, we got royalty. JUST what we needed." Engi muttered sarcastically. "Who are you, miss?"

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" She greeted.

"Daisy?" Scout asked and then laughed. "What's your last name, Rose? Or is it Sunflower?" He asked while laughing.

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no...it's-"

"Let me guess, Tulip?"

Daisy facepalmed. "You know what? Never mind."

"Why is there a princess in our battlefield?" Soldier asked. "Princesses can't do jack! All they do is sit around and wait for a handsome prince! This is an easy win for us!"

"I'm not your average princess. Don't underestimate me." She warned.

"Ha!" Soldier smirked. "What are you gonna do, let down your hair?"

An anime tic mark appeared on Daisy's forehead. "Alright...now you asked for it." She said, cracking her knuckles right when Soldier fired a rocket at her, but she quickly dodged and ran straight to her.

Soldier took out his Market Gardener. "Big mistake!" He exclaimed and swung it, but she grabbed the handle and pulled it out of his hand. "What the?!"

"I'm the kind of princess that gets down and dirty." She said before whacking him on the head, as he fell to the ground and then she proceeded to slam into his face several times until she made sure she was dead.

"I...am in love." Scout said while Heavy aimed his minigun at her.

"Heavy does not care if little baby is princess. I will STILL kill you."

Daisy looked at Heavy and smirked. "Kill me with that thing, huh?" She asked as she hit him on the head, knocking him down and dropping his minigun as she picked it up. "Whoa, this thing is heavy."

Heavy's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you touched Sasha!" He exclaimed as he glared at her in anger and got up. "YOU ARE DEAD."

"Considering I have 'Sasha' right now..." Daisy smirked and then fired at him in point blank, making him scream in pain until he died, making everyone jawdrop and stare in shock, as she then looked at them. "Boo." She said, as everyone screamed and ran off. "Yeah, that's right, RUN! I GOT A MINIGUN AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THIS THING!" She yelled.

Spy was cloaked and then had a brilliant idea. _The moment she runs out of bullets, I'll backstab her._ He thought. _But right now, I'm keeping my distance from her._

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." Daisy smirked like crazy. "Heheheh...Heheheheh...HAHAHAHA!" She yelled. "PEACH AND ROSIE SHOULD BE TAKING NOTICE OF THIS BECAUSE IF I'M NOT IN THE NEXT SMASH TOURNAMENT, SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!"

_Smash tournament?_ Spy wondered.

Daisy walked right into the courtyard, where several rockets knocked her straight into a wall and making her drop the minigun. "OOOF!"

"Now, I don't know what you mean by Smash Tournament..." Engineer said. "But what I do know, is that you are going to be blown to pieces even though you're a princess."_ And a really crazy one, I might add._ He thought as Daisy looked to see that he was accompanied by Medic, Pyro and Demoman.

"What'ya gonna do now, lady? One move and you die." Demoman said.

Daisy laughed. "Oh...I have more tricks up my sleeve." She said as she closed her eyes, extending her arms until she glowed...and then she was in her Strikers Tournament outfit.

"What the devil?" Demoman asked.

"How peculiar...I never seen clothes do zat." Medic said.

Daisy then jumped up high in the air...and then a soccer ball appeared in mid-air, then her fist suddenly encased in crystals, punching it really hard to make it rain soccer balls as the four of them started screaming while Pyro attempted to air blast them, but the air wasn't enough as all four of them including the Sentry were destroyed by it.

Spy's eyes widened. _She's not a princess, she's a demon!_ He thought as Daisy landed, changing back to normal and then picked up the Minigun.

"Alright, WHO'S NEXT?!" She asked.

_This girl is crazier than that Gasai girl_! Spy thought and then pulled out his knife. _I need to stop her._

"Hey, good lookin'!" A voice said as Daisy looked to see Scout walking up to him...in a completely different outfit and he had NO weapons on him.

_You're kidding me...first Miss Pauling and now this crazy woman?_ Spy thought.

"Why don't you drop the gun and take it easy?" He asked. "Discuss this over dinner?"

Daisy blinked. "Dude...I already have a guy."

"Wait, what?"

Daisy aimed the minigun at Scout. "Yeah, I am SO not into you." She said, and then revved it up.

"Wait wait wait! Don't shoot! I don't have any weapons on me!" Scout exclaimed, but too late...

_Alright, that's it._ Spy thought as he uncloaked himself and was right behind Daisy. "Burn in hell, you irrelevant abomination!"

Daisy quickly turned around and kicked Spy where it hurt the most, making him yell in pain and then dropped the knife. "Did you just call me...irrelevant?" She asked, her eye twitching and picked up the knife. "Oh...you asked for it."

Spy quickly pulled out his Revolver, but Daisy kicked it off of his hand and then smirked maniacally. "You're not a princess! You're a freak!"

"Kill him! Slaughter him like a DOG!" The Administrator encouraged, making Daisy smirk even more sadistically.

Sniper peeked from the corner and just looked on to see Daisy basically slaughtering Spy. _Bloody heck, I'm next if I don't do something!_ He thought and then looked at his jarate. _Hey..._

Daisy had blood all over her and then walked away. "Alright...where's that hunting freak?"

"BOMBS AWAY!" Sniper yelled, throwing Jarate right on Daisy, splashing it everywhere on her.

"Is this..." Daisy smelled it and then gave Sniper one heck of a glare. "Oh...you are DEAD." She said.

"I don't think so, lady." Sniper said, taking out the Bushwacka. "I'm gonna carve you a new cakehole!" He exclaimed as he slashed her, but she ducked and then threw the knife she was still holding right into Sniper's chest, making him scream in pain as Daisy yanked the Bushwacka out of Sniper's hand and sliced his head off.

"You failed!"

Daisy laughed maniacally. "YOU SEE THIS, MASTER HAND?! THIS IS WHY I SHOULD BE IN THE NEXT SMASH TOURNAMENT!" She yelled, before disappearing back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

_Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion..._

"Do you think we should let her in?" Crazy Hand asked.

"You kidding?" Master Hand looked at him. "I'm not gonna risk the lives of the fellow Smashers."

"So leave her out? If we do, she might go on a rampage, storm into the mansion and kill us."

"Good point..." Master Hand thought about it. "Send her an invitation...to be an Assist Trophy."

"You got it!"  
=====================================================================================================

**This is what happens when On Soaring Angel requests the goat from Goat Simulator and Flashfire912 thinks it should be Daisy instead.**

**I'm still gonna do the goat though, that made me laugh. **


	6. World's Most Powerful Pokemon

Scout walked out of the Respawn, sighing to himself. "Man, I thought I had her..."

"Scout, you were flirting with a woman with a minigun." Spy said. "You weren't getting anywhere with her."

"If she wasn't a psycho, I would have dated her..."

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Soldier looked at Scout. "What kind of psycho was she?"

"She was like that Gasai female." Spy said.

"Blast it!" Soldier exclaimed. "If I hadn't been killed first, I would've recruited her in an instant!"

"Riiiight." Scout rolled his eyes and then the alarm sound.

"Alert! Someone is coming!" The Administrator exclaimed.

"You heard the lady; it's time to get to the battlements!" Soldier exclaimed as they went straight to the bridge and waited.

"Five, four, three, two, one, Begin!"

A portal opened up and a certain Pokémon landed in front of them. "WHAT...is that?" Demoman asked.

"A disfigured human, that's what it is!" Soldier told him.

"I am no mere human." It said, looking at them calmly. "I am Mewtwo, the world's most powerful Pokémon."

"Well if you're so powerful..." Demoman aimed his Loose Cannon at him and then fired several cannonballs at him, but they stopped in mid-air. "What the?!"

"It is pointless." Mewtwo said, throwing them back as it hit Demoman and he exploded in pieces. "Your projectiles are useless."

Sniper growled under his breath and then aimed at a small opening on top of the bridge, aiming at Mewtwo's head. _Then how about bullets?_ He thought and then fired at Mewtwo's head.

"It is futile." Mewtwo said, extending his hand to catch the bullet with his Psychic abilities, then launching it back at Sniper's head, killing him.

"Alright..." Soldier said. "Everyone, switch to your melee weapons! Heavy and Medic, go invincible, Pyro...do what you do best!"

"Mmph!" Pyro nodded and they all came to him at once.

Mewtwo folded his arms. "No matter what you do..." He said, pulling Pyro's flamethrower away and then turning it around and scorching Scout and Soldier. "It is useless." He said, as he raised his hand up to make Medic's Medigun go flying up, deactivating the ubercharge early.

"Oh no!" Heavy exclaimed and he and Medic were picked up from the ground and threw him straight to Pyro and Engineer, then he used Shadow Ball to finish them off.

"You cannot sneak up on me." Mewtwo said, and without even turning around, he raised his hand and Spy was up in the air.

"How did you...?!" Spy looked at him.

"All of your attacks were just a meaningless effort." He said before slamming him to the ground several times until he threw him straight to the dead bodies and he picked up Pyro's flamethrower, and then scorched Pyro.

"You failed."

"Hmph." Mewtwo only said as he simply teleported out of there.  
====================================================================================================

**Well here's a short chapter for you! Mewtwo was requested by Taranodongirl1 and when I saw that, I was like "Oh my goodness...this is gonna be a very short one-sided battle."**


	7. Space Princess in Action

"What WAS that thing?" Scout wondered as he walked out of the respawn.

"It wasn't human, that's for sure." Spy said. "I'm curious what a Pokemon actually is."

"A Pokemon is a terrorist, that's what it is!" Soldier exclaimed. "That thing will soon take over the world, I can guarantee that!"

"I doubt that would happen." Engineer said.

"Hey, he completely destroyed us without lifting a finger! If he ever runs for President of the United States, I will NOT vote for him! Know why?" Soldier asked.

Spy sighed. "Why...?"

"BECAUSE HE KILLED US ALL! I WILL NOT STAND FOR SUCH TYRANNY!" He yelled.

"Get to the battlements! Another person approaches!" The Administrator exclaimed.

"This time, I will destroy 'em!" Soldier exclaimed before running off as the others followed.

"Five, four, three, two, one, begin!" The Administrator ordered as a portal opened up...to reveal a space princess.

"Hubba hubba..." Scout said, looking directly at her.

"Stand aside ladies, I saw her first!" Soldier ordered as he started running, but Spy tripped him and then he walked over to her.

"Now, what are you doing in this dangerous battlefield, you beautiful flower?"

"Well, I have no idea..." She replied. "I was in the Observatory and then...I ended up here" She said.

"And where is this Observatory?"

"In space."

Soldier's eyes widened. "SHE'S FROM OUT OF THIS WORLD! SHE'S AN ALIEN! ATTACK!"

"Shut up, you incompetent buffoon!" Spy glared at him before turning to her. "Well, you have lovely hair and eyes, miss..."

"Rosalina."

"Miss Rosalina, what say you we get out of here and have some...fun?"

Scout jawdropped...and then he got angry. "FIRST YOU GET IT ON WITH MY COUNTERPART'S MOTHER, AND NOW YOU WANT TO BE WITH HER?! WHAT WILL HIS MOTHER THINK?"

Rosalina's eyes widened. "Planning on cheating on her, huh?"

"It's not what you think, Scout is just daydreaming."

"Daydreaming, right..." Rosalina then kicked him where it hurts, then grabbed his arm and flipped him upside down. "I don't date men who has another girl with him." She said, noticing his gun on the ground and picking it up. "Especially one who plans on cheating." She said and then fired.

"Welp...he's dead." Engineer said. "If y'all need me, I'll be building a Sentry." He said as he walked to his usual spot...while Soldier and Demoman fired directly at her, but Rosalina used Gravitational Pull to stop the projectiles.

"Bloody crap, did you see that?" Demoman asked as Rosalina kicked the cannonball back, hitting Demoman in the face and exploding, knocking Soldier in the water.

"I wonder why Peach didn't invite me to that Strikers tournament; I think I would've had a blast over there." Rosalina said and then shrugged. "Oh well."

"Doktor, hit charge!" Heavy ordered.

"Ja, wait what?" Medic asked. "On a beautiful woman such as her?"

"NOW!"

"Alright, alright!" Medic hit the Ubercharge.

What the heck? Rosalina thought before picking up Soldier's rocket and then running off as the others went looking for her.

"Come on out, coward! Heavy will find you!" Heavy exclaimed.

_Geez..._ Rosalina thought. _I end up in a place where everyone wants to kill me. Well it's not my fault that masked guy wanted to knock me up after just meeting me._ She sighed before setting the rocket down and then looked at Spy's gun._ Man, it's like after that Smash tournament, I just can't stop using guns._

"Hey you!" A voice exclaimed as Rosalina turned to see Soldier dripping wet. "I am going to kill you after what you did!" He exclaimed, but Rosalina kicked the unarmed rocket to Soldier. "Whoa!" He exclaimed and then caught it. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"Just you." Rosalina said and fired at the rocket...as the bullet hit it.

"Oh cra-" BOOM.

"You!" A voice called out to her, as she looked to see Heavy and Medic. "Yes, you! You are DEAD!" He yelled, as he charged up his minigun, but Rosalina quickly ran off while being shot at by Heavy.

_Where's a Luma when you need one?!_ Rosalina thought.

"Hiya!" A voice exclaimed as she looked to see a yellow Luma near her.

"Well, I'm glad to see you but...how did you get here?"

"What, you don't ask us that during the Smash tournament but you ask me that NOW?"

Rosalina shrugged. "Look, I don't have the time for questions like that..."

Luma noticed the gun. "Mama...I thought the tournament was done."

"It is...but I got sent over here." She said. "Right now, I'm fighting to survive."

"Oh, count me in!" Luma exclaimed happily.

"I have found you!" Heavy's voice said as they turned to Heavy and Medic. "You are not good at hiding." He said and aimed his Minigun at her, but they all heard a click. "Out of bullets?" He wondered.

"Let's do this!" Luma exclaimed as Rosalina nodded and then charged Luma Shot, and then used it, charging straight into Heavy and knocked him into a wall...and accidentally crushing poor Medic.

"Oh..." Heavy shook his head and saw that Medic did not survive Heavy's weight THIS time. "OH NO!" He yelled.

"Who would survive a crush like that?" Luma asked as Rosalina shrugged before firing at Heavy a couple times before the bullets ran out. "Mama, I think you're out."

"I think we can salvage." Rosalina said as she looked through Heavy and Medic's weapons. "What about this?" She asked, picking up Medic's Blutsauger, Medigun and Heavy's shotgun.

"You look like a tough woman ready to take on the world!" Luma smiled as Rosalina giggled and then walked around the area...before someone grabbing her and covering her mouth.

"Normally, I'd be interested in a woman such as you...but if she takes out my comrades, that's when you cross the line." Scout said.

"Hey, let her go right now!" Luma ordered.

"Never." He said, holding the Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol at her head. "Just try and save her now."

Luma summoned a Star Bit and threw it at Scout and hit his eye. "AGH! MY EYE!" He yelled as Rosalina elbowed him and then took out the Shotgun and fired at Scout several times before his screams of pain died out.

"Thanks." Rosalina smiled. "What say after this, we go bake a cake at the Observatory."

"Oh! Can you put lots of Star Bits on it?" Luma asked as Rosalina giggled.

"Yes." She smiled, and then heard heavy breathing. "Uh..."

"Don't look at me, I don't breathe THAT heavily." Luma said as they looked to see Pyro standing right there. "Oh, hello."

"Mmph mmph!"

"What was that?" Luma asked.

"I have no clue." Rosalina replied before Pyro aimed the flamethrower at her and unleashed the flames, but she used Gravitational Pull to stop the flames before Pyro switched to the Third Degree and swung it at her several times, but she dodged every attack before tripping as Pyro was right on top of her, raising the axe.

"HEY!" Luma got in front of Pyro. "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE HURT MY MAMA!" He yelled.

"Mmph?" Pyro looked at the Luma, looking at him.

"Yeah that's right, I'm talking to you!"

"Mmmph mmph!" Pyro exclaimed, dropping the Third Degree and suddenly hugging Luma.

"H-HEY! Luma yelled. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

"Mmmph! Mmph!" Pyro exclaimed, hugging Luma while giggling.

Rosalina looked at this with a raised eyebrow. "Um..." She blinked before getting up and grabbing the Third Degree and looked at Pyro spinning around with Luma.

"I'm getting dizzy!" He exclaimed as Rosalina swung the Third Degree, as it hit Pyro dead center in the chest, as she screamed in pain and then fell to the ground, dead. "Phew, thanks." He said.

"No problem." Rosalina nodded and then looked at the mask. "I wonder..." She picked up the mask as their eyes widened.

"THIS FIRE MANIAC IS A FEMALE?!" Luma yelled.

"That's...new." Rosalina said before walking outside with the Luma...and then she got shot in the shoulder by a bullet, causing to scream in pain.

"Mama!" Luma exclaimed.

"NEXT TARGET WILL BE THE HEAD!" Sniper yelled, aiming at her.

"NO ONE HURTS MAMA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Luma yelled as he flew straight to Sniper.

"LUMA, WAIT!" Rosalina tried to stop him.

"What in the world...?" Sniper wondered before getting in the chest by the Luma. "Ooof!"

"TAKE THIS!" Luma yelled, punching him several times as Rosalina tried to get up to them while holding her should to try to stop the blood.

"You rotten little star!" Sniper exclaimed, taking out the Cleaner's Carbine and firing at him, but Luma was dodging every bullet thrown at him while Rosalina used Launch Star to grab onto the ledge as Luma tackled Sniper to the ground.

"You hurt mama...so now I'm gonna hurt you!" Luma exclaimed in anger as he wound up a punch. "TAKE THI-" A bullet went right through him right when Rosalina climbed up and saw the whole thing.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Good riddance." Sniper said, completely beat up but still alive. "I never thought I'd get beat up by a little baby star..." He muttered and saw Rosalina in front of him...and she was really pissed off. "He was asking for it." He said aiming his Cleaner's Carbine at her and pulled the trigger, but no bullets came out. "Uh oh."

Engineer was sighing to himself, looking at the clouds and then he heard Rosalina screaming in anger and Sniper screaming in agony. "What in blazes?" He wondered as he went to check it out.

Sniper was lying on the ground and blood was splattered everywhere, even on Rosalina's dress and then she looked at the Luma. "Luma..."

"Agh..." Luma coughed and then weakly looked at her. "I'm sorry..."

"No...it's okay. You were just trying to protect me..." She said, trying really hard to fight her tears.

"Mama...?"

"Yes?"

"T-tell the other Lumas...and...Polari...I said...goodbye..." He said before closing his eyes.

A tear ran down Rosalina's cheek. "I will..." She said, watching Luma taking his last breath.

Right behind her, Engineer was right there...and having a sad look on his face. Poor girl... He thought. I know she's the enemy but...dag nabbit, she's a human like the rest of us. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey..."

Rosalina turned her head and looked at Engineer while more tears were falling. "What do you want...?"

"I was coming over to kill you since...I was the only one left apparently, but seeing as how you care for that little guy like a motherly figure. It made me think that fighting a caring mother isn't the right thing to do." He said and then backed up, spreading his arms out. "Go on...give me your best shot." He requested.

"Y-you...sure about this?"

"Yes." He nodded. "We mercs are like killing machines...and seeing how you care for that little guy...it made me feel like a person again and not some sort of fighting machine. Go on...do it."

Rosalina took out Heavy's Shotgun and aimed at him while more tears fell...and then she fired, as Engineer fell to the ground...but died with a smile on his face.

"You failed!" The Administrator scolded as Rosalina dropped the weapons and picked up the deceased Luma.

"They need to see this..." Rosalina muttered before disappearing.  
===================================================================================================

**Agh! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to forget about this! I've been busy with other things!**

**Rosalina was requested by Flashfire912.**


	8. Don't Call Him a Shrimp

"I OFFICIALLY HATE PRINCESSES." Soldier yelled as he slammed open the respawn door and holding a piece of paper. "LIKE THAT FAIRY TAIL CRAP, THEY ARE ON THE BLACK LIST!"

"We only faced two princesses. A psycho maniac and a princess from space." Engineer said.

"AND THAT'S WHERE I CROSS THE FREAKING LINE!" Soldier yelled.

"Soldier. Calm down." Heavy said. "Next time we meet a baby princess. We will squash the baby like bug."

"Yeah...you're right." Soldier nodded and then held up the drawing of Rosalina...and it was a hideous wanted poster of her.

"You draw like a toddler." Spy said.

"Attention! Get to the battlements! A newcomer is approaching!" The Administrator exclaimed.

"This is gonna be sweet." Scout said as they went to the battlements.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Begin!"

A portal opened up and a boy came out...and he was wearing a metallic arm. "Who sent a boy to this battlefield?" Engineer wondered.

"Who are you?" Demoman asked.

"I'm Edward Elric...and I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!" He exclaimed. "...And uh...do you guys know how the bloody heck I got here?"

Heavy looked at Edward for one second and immediately burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"You are so small! It's funny to me!" Heavy laughed.

Edward's eye twitched. "What did you say?"

"Little baby man is so small, Heavy finds it funny!" Heavy mocked.

"Look, pal...you don't want to get on my bad side..." He tried to keep a calm mood going.

Heavy laughed. "I bet little baby is so scared of a giant like me, you're afraid of a sandvich!"

Demoman laughed maniacally. "You're so tiny! You're like a wee toy-sized version of a man!"

"I bet he lost his arm in some sort of arm wrestling because he's just a pint-sized boy!" Soldier joined in.

"ALRIGHT, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Edward yelled as he ran straight to them.

"Oh ho! We made the little boy mad! How cute!" Demoman chuckled.

"Oh, I am so scared!" Heavy smirked as he put his hand out and had Edward smack right into it, as he was flailing his arms around. "Little baby is so amusing! It almost seems not right to kill you."

"MMPH MMMPH MMMPH!" Edward's muffled voice screamed.

"What was that?" Heavy asked as Edward's arm turned into a blade...and Heavy's hand was slashed off. "AGH!"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A SHRIMP!" He yelled as he slashed Heavy's head off, then impaled Demoman's chest three seconds later and kept stabbing Soldier's heart several times even though his screams of pain already died out.

"Would you like some milk? It'll try to help you calm down and help you grow!" Medic smiled. "My diagnosis is to drink lots of milk." He said, but Edward impaled him too.

"I HATE milk! It tastes disgusting!" Edward exclaimed.

"Alright, take that boy down!" Spy ordered as they aimed their weapons at him, but Edward turned around and placed his hand on the ground, as a huge rock wall came up from underneath and launched Pyro, Spy and Scout in the air.

"Steady, steady..." Sniper aimed his Machina at Edward, but Pyro landed right on top of him, making him scream in pain as Scout landed right on the top of the bridge, head first and poor ol' Spy was falling straight to Edward...and got impaled by his blade. "Get off of me, you crazy woman!"

"That Pyromaniac is a female?" Edward asked before shrugging it off and going to finish Sniper off when he heard a machine as he looked to see Engineer at his usual spot with the Sentry.

"Now stay right there...i'm not sure if my Sentry can keep up with a small boy such as you." He said, as an anime tic mark appeared on Edward's forehead as he ran straight up the stairs while having his arm form into a shield and blocking the Sentry's bullets until he smacked Engineer with the shield and then managed to tilt the Sentry by using an uppercut on it with his own shield, making it fall on its back.

"Ah hell..." Engineer growled under his breath and took out his wrench as he swung it at Edward, but he blocked.

"You remind me of this girl I know..." He said. "And quite honestly...she throws her wrenches!" He said as he switched back to the blade and impaled Engineer with it as he went straight to Sniper.

"Hello?" Sniper waved in front of Pyro's masked face. "You still alive?" He wondered as he took off the mask. "Ah, piss..."

"I guess you're the only left." Edward said.

Sniper growled under his breath and took out his jar of Jarate. "Heads up!" He yelled and threw it, but Edward grabbed it and sniffed it.

"Whoo! That is some funky lemonade."

"It's not lemonade, it's piss."

Edward's eye twitched. "And you intended to soak me in it?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON ARE YOU?!" Edward yelled as he threw it back, and Sniper was completely covered.

"Now I know how Spy feels...well played, little boy." Sniper said...and cue his head being sliced off by Edward.

"Will you STOP calling me small? Geez!" He growled under his breath.

"This is embarrassing! You all lost to a little boy! YOU FAILED!" The Administrator exclaimed.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL, YOU OLD LADY?!" He yelled, before disappearing back to his own world.  
===================================================================================================

**If you call Edward a shrimp...heads will roll.**

**This hasn't been requested by anyone. Just because I have tons of requests doesn't mean I still can't use characters on my own! :P**


	9. Mentally Unstable Vampire

Soldier walked out of the respawn room. "That was worth it!"

"Remind me to never call that boy little..." Spy said.

"How was calling a boy small worth it?" Engi looked at Soldier.

"Um..." Soldier thought about it. "'Cause he looked like he didn't drink any milk!"

"He said that he hated milk." Spy said.

"How could a tiny baby hate milk?!" Heavy wondered.

"I dunno...but that could explain how Scout is so small." Soldier said.

"Hey!" Scout exclaimed. "I'm RIGHT here!"

"Attention! Get to the battlements! Someone is coming!" The Adminsitrator exclaimed.

"TO THE BATTLEMENTS!" Soldier yelled.

"And let's NOT tease someone's height." Medic said as they went over to the battlements.

"Five, four, three, two, one, BEGIN!"

A portal opened up and a girl landed on the ground. "Ooof!"

"How many girls have we faced?" Demoman asked.

"...Uh..." Soldier counted. "Five..."

"Now it's six." Scout said. "Hey, who are you?"

"Flandre Scarlet."

"And where are you from?" Engineer asked.

"Gensokyo...I live in this mansion called the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"Mansion?" Soldier asked. "Tell me...is this the same mansion that this lady named...uh...Sakura is from?"

"I don't know any Sakura...but there is a woman named Sakuya."

"Ah, that's the name." Soldier said. "We met her once on this battlefield..."

_So that's where Sakuya went..._ Flandre thought, completely unaware that Sniper is aiming right at her.

_What is with those wings?_ Sniper wondered before pulling the trigger, but luckily it didn't hit her...however, it DID startle her.

"Whoa!" Flandre exclaimed. "What are you trying to do?!"

"We're trying to kill you, that's what!" Soldier exclaimed as he fired a missile at her, as it hit the ground and knocking her to the wall.

"Gah!" Flandre exclaimed as she got on one knee. "D-don't do this..." She begged. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Once we're done with you, we're gonna lock you up in a basement and keep you there forever!" Soldier exclaimed. Big mistake.

"B-Basement...locked up..." Flandre repeated. "Forever...?"

"Did I stutter? Of course we are!"

"No..." Flandre clenched her fists, her eyes changing. "NO!" She screamed and then took out her Lavatein while smirking devilishly and laughing evilly.

"She's gone insane!" Medic exclaimed. "More insane than me! Is zat even possible?"

"DIE!" Flandre yelled as flew up. "TABOO: LAVATEIN!" She yelled, slashing down to hit them, but they all dodged...while the bridge got destroyed.

"YOU FREAK!" Soldier yelled as he rocket jumped and took out the Market Gardener, aiming to take her out, but Flandre slashed him away with the Lavatein and then grabbed the Market Gardener while Soldier landed right on top of Sniper.

"Gah! Get off of me!" Sniper exclaimed and then both of them got impaled by the Market Gardener.

"Forbidden Barrage: Catadioptric!" Flandre exclaimed, aiming to destroy them all...however Pyro got in the way and air blasted the big orbs away to get back at Flandre, but she dodged them and then flew down to tackle Pyro to the ground.

"Doktor! Hit charge!" Heavy ordered as Medic nodded and activated the Ubercharge as Flandre noticed this. "OH! RUN! RUUUU-" Before Heavy could finish, Flandre immediately punched him hard enough to make him go flying to the other side of the battlements, causing Medic's jaw to hit the ground.

"Aye! What just happened?!" Demoman asked, completely dumbfounded to what he just witnessed, and then when Heavy looked at Flandre, she was aiming her hand at Heavy and clenched it, causing Heavy to explode and it rained blood.

"Mmph?!" Pyro exclaimed, who was amazingly still alive thanks to Heavy and then Flandre flew up again.

"Taboo: Kagome, Kagome!" Flandre exclaimed as they all screamed in agonizing pain and during the middle of it, Medic was crushed as Flandre landed right on top of him and punched his head hard enough to completely shatter it.

"Okay...I got a couple of words." Scout said.

"And what's that?" Demoman asked.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He yelled as they quickly ran off.

"You can run..." Flandre flew up and took out the Lavatein again. "But you can't hide." She smirked as she flew up and slashed down in the RED base, completely destroying it as debris flew everywhere.

Scout was under a pile of wood, groaning in pain as Demoman got up and unsheathed the Eyelander. "Alright, it's time to slash that girl's head off!" He exclaimed as Flandre went right to him. "FREEDOOOOM!" He yelled and slashed her, impaling her in the process. "Ha ha! That's how you do it!"

"Wow, that's great." Scout said. "Now...uh...a little help?" He asked.

"Oh! Of course." He said, putting down the Eyelander and taking the wood off of Scout, only to suddenly scream in pain, as Scout noticed the Eyelander through his chest.

"Holy crap!" Scout exclaimed as Demoman fell to the ground as Flandre was standing right there, alive and well. "B-But Demoman killed you!"

"Oh...that was just a clone of mine." Flandre smirked and grabbed him by the throat and then threw him outside of the remains of the RED base where Engineer was desperately trying to build a level three Sentry, as Scout hit the sentry and it fell over.

"Oh great..." Engi muttered and pulled out his pistol, firing at Flandre but she kept laughing maniacally before she flew up to avoid the bullets.

"Forbidden Barrage: Clock That Ticks Away the Past!" Flandre exclaimed...and if the RED base couldn't get more destroyed...it was happening as Scout and Engineer were screaming in pain before their screams were silenced.

"I have this feeling we're going to be relocated to a different area until this place is patched up..." Spy muttered as Pyro nodded in agreement as she took out the Detonator and then aimed at Flandre and fired, detonating the flare shot...however, Flandre turned her head and smirked sadistically. It just made things worse.

"Mmph..." Pyro muttered before Flandre landed on the ground.

"Secret Barrage: And Then Will There be None?" She smirked as she disappeared as several danmaku bullets were flying everywhere and killing Pyro as Spy was running around to avoid a danmaku that was following him, but he tripped on a board and got slammed by the danmaku several times before Flandre appeared in front of him.

"What ARE you?!" Spy exclaimed.

"A mentally unstable vampire...that you shouldn't mess with." Flandre smirked as she spotted Spy's knife near him as she picked it up and backstabbed Spy. "Hmph..." She said before her eyes turned back to normal. "Agh..." She shook her head. "Did I go overboard again?" She asked before shrugging. "Oh well...it was their fault anyways." She said before disappearing into a portal.

"YOU FAILED! ...And I might send you to Turbine so we can get this place patched up..." Administrator said.  
===================================================================================================

**It's always Soldier's fault...he always has to trigger SOMETHING that makes them attack.**


End file.
